Encountering With The Vampires
by Phinabella
Summary: The Flynn-Fletcher family decides to go to Forks, Washington after winning a contest. Candace is currently reading Twilight. After meeting the Cullens, will Candace become one of them? How will she be saved? Surprise at the end. Rated K plus for safety!
1. Chapter 1: To the Home of Twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight (created by and owned by Stephenie Meyer) or Phineas and Ferb (created by and owned by Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Dan Povenmire.)

Chapter 1: To the Home of Twilight

Phineas and Ferb sat under the same tree in their backyard. "What should we do today Ferb?" Phineas asked. Ferb shrugged. He was not a man of many words. Phineas wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "I'm going to get a glass of lemonade." He got up and walked inside. He noticed his sister Candace sitting on the recliner reading.

"Hey sis, what are you reading?" Phineas asked. Candace slowly looked up from her book. "Stacy told me about this book called Twilight. For a book, it's pretty good." Phineas couldn't think of a response so he just went into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of lemonade. He walked back into the baking sun, noticing Candace was still reading her book. She really was interested in it.

Phineas sat down under the tree and sipped his lemonade. He stared around the yard, looking for an inspiration for something to do. He found nothing, including his pet platypus Perry. "Hey, where's Perry?" He asked. Ferb shrugged again.

Perry walked to the side of the house and put on his fedora. A hidden door opened, allowing him to go to his lair. He sat down in his chair and waited for Major Monogram to assign him his mission.

Major Monogram appeared on the screen. "Doofenshmirtz has bought 300 gallons of blood, seventeen brains, and a string of garlic. Find out what he is up to Agent P!" Major Monogram instructed. Perry's hovercar came up and Perry hopped in. He flew to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

Perry burst through the ceiling of the building. Doofenshmirtz was working on a machine. Quickly a giant bottle about the size of a bathtub fell on top of Perry. He was trapped inside. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, see, I'm not all that bad. I recycle." Perry stared at him confused.

"That was originally my blood storage containment unit, now it's a trap." Perry nodded, he now understood. "Now onto my evil plan… I have bought enough traps to lure a monster here to my lair. Then I could make it my minion! I can take over the tri state area with them on my side."

Perry started to laugh, but it came out as a weird type of chatter. Monsters didn't exist except in fairytales. Doofenshmirtz was way too old to believe in monsters. "Geez, why do you have to be so critical? Monsters do exist, so don't come crying to me when they come after you because you're not a believer."

Perry rolled his eyes. Doofenshmirtz ignored him and went back to working on his machine. "The monsters will come and get you when I'm finished!" He laughed evilly. Perry stared at him. Something was wrong with that man; he was talking to his arch nemesis like he was trying to get Perry to eat peas.

Meanwhile Candace had made it to chapter 3 of Twilight. She heard a ruckus coming from the backyard and knew it had to do with Phineas and Ferb. She walked into the backyard and started to laugh. They were building a lemonade stand! So pathetic, compared to what they could do and have done.

Candace went back inside to her book. She wouldn't even need to bother attempting to bust them today. Their little scheme was too pathetic. Candace opened to the page where her bookmark was stored and went back into a world of vampires and werewolves.

While Candace was in the middle of chapter 6 her mom came home. She was jumping up and down. She called in the boys. "Candace honey, I have some good news. Please stop reading for a second." Candace grumbled and placed her bookmark to keep her space. She put the book down on the side table.

"I won 5 tickets to go on a trip to Forks, Washington!" Linda announced. Candace screamed. That's where Twilight took place. She would actually get to meet the Cullens. "Oh, my gosh I get to meet the Cullens!" She squealed in delight. Linda smiled, happy that her daughter was happy.

Phineas looked at his sister with a worried expression. "I hope you know Twilight isn't real Candace." Candace glared at her brother. Then she thought, why should she care what he thought? She went back to squealing.

That afternoon the family bought their plane tickets online and tonight Linda and Lawrence would pack. Their plane left tomorrow. At dinner Candace was on the phone with Stacy announcing the news. Stacy was bummed she couldn't go, but she was happy for Candace.

That night Linda put the boys to bed. "Get some rest; we leave for a 5 hour plane ride tomorrow morning at 9."She said before kissing the boys goodnight. She turned off the light and walked out the door. Phineas and Ferb both followed their mother's request and fell asleep.

Around 8 pm Doofenshmirtz was tired of waiting for his invention to work. He let Perry out of the trap and Perry destroyed the machine. Doofenshmirtz yawned and mumbled, "Curse you Perry the Platypus." Perry flew home and walked into Phineas and Ferb's room. He went to lie down on Phineas' bed.

The next morning Candace was up bright and early. She got ready and went downstairs. She really wanted to go to Forks. A few minutes later the rest of the family came down. Everyone grabbed their suitcases that were lying down on the living room floor. Linda grabbed the car keys.

Phineas, Ferb, and Candace sat in the back. Linda turned the little TV on in the back for Phineas and Ferb. Candace was reading more Twilight. The family arrived at the airport a half hour later. It was a quarter to eight.

They grabbed their luggage and quickly went through security. They walked to the flight attendant and handed her the tickets. She gave them back and the Flynn-Fletcher's found their seats. They spent the next 5 hours on the plane waiting to land in Forks.

Perry sat on Ferb's lap sleeping. He was still tired from that terrible mission he had yesterday. Doofenshmirtz could be really ridiculous at times.

Finally the plane landed in Forks. Candace was almost through with Twilight while Phineas and Ferb were stretching from their plane nap. They walked down to their hotel in the center of town. The family unpacked and went to McDonald's for dinner. By the time they got back it was 10. "Time for bed boys." Linda said. Phineas and Ferb went onto their bed and fell asleep.

Candace continued Twilight until midnight. She was getting really tired and went to bed. She dreamed of meeting Edward Cullen here on her family's vacation. This was Forks, Washington after all, the setting of Twilight, the home of the gorgeous Cullens and the La Push natives. Candace was so excited she had a chance of meeting them all! She knew this was going to be the best vacation ever.


	2. Chapter 2: A Mysterious Couple

Chapter 2: A Mysterious Couple

Bella pulled away from her husband's face. She sighed. "Edward I'm bored. We do the same thing everyday. I want to do something exciting, amazing, bone chilling." "Want to go for a swim in the ocean?" He asked. "No, I do not mean sharks Edward."

"Could we at least go to the beach? I love the salty air going through my nostrils. Also, since we have gotten friendlier with Jacob and his pack, I was wondering if you would like to go cliff diving at La Push beach." Bella stared in horror. "I'm not going cliff diving again Edward…" She muttered. The thought of cliff diving brought back horrifying human memories.

"It'll be a change." Bella sighed, finally giving in. "Fine, but no cliff diving." She mumbled. Edward's eyes lit up and he went to go tell Carlisle and the others. Bella cleaned the house at vampire pace while Edward was gone. She could tell this would be a long day.

Meanwhile…

Phineas, Ferb, and their parents walked in the hotel room. They had just come back from a fancy restaurant. Candace had decided to stay home. She was finishing up the epilogue of Twilight. "Candace, we're going to the beach. Please stop reading. You've been reading all day. Spend some time with your family." Her mother droned on.

Candace grunted and placed her bookmark in the book. She got from the chair and stretched. Linda threw a bathing suit at her. "Get changed, we're loading the car." Linda ordered.

Soon, Candace was alone in the room. She put her bathing suit on and walked to the parking lot to find her mother and father packing up the car. Phineas and Ferb were talking inside. Candace sat in the back. Her parents soon came into the front seats and began to drive.

"What beach are we going to?" Phineas asked enthusiastically. "La Push." Laurence said. "Cool." Phineas went back to talking to Ferb. The car ride was a long twenty minutes or at least long for Candace. She wasn't really excited about spending the day at the beach when she could be finishing Twilight.

Finally Linda parked the car and the family got out. They unpacked their things from the truck and walked onto the sand. Along the sand were numerous rocks and logs. The Flynn-Fletcher's finally decided on a nice sandy location about ten feet from the water. They placed their beach blanket down.

Phineas and Ferb went to look for seashells to build a sandcastle while Candace walked along the shore.

The beach was pretty crowded. A few families were there. But one family caught Candace's eye.

There were 2 adults, both gorgeous. Then there was the little girl who was supposedly their daughter. She had curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her skin, like her parents, was a snowy white. Candace began to drool over the guy, but then she noticed the wedding ring on the girl's finger.

Candace sighed and walked back to the beach blanket. She sunbathed for the rest of the day until they decided to go home. After the Flynn-Fletcher's left in their car Edward turned to Bella.

"Did you see that chick staring at me?" He asked uncomfortably. Bella nodded in disgust. Edward was her man. "I read her mind and she was like, obsessed with me. I was infuriated. You're the only girl for me." Bella smiled and leaned in to kiss her husband under the sunset.


	3. Chapter 3: Evil Never Takes a Rest

I completely forgot about one of the most important characters in Phineas and Ferb—Perry! This chapter is dedicated to you Perry, what would the world be without you!

Chapter 3: Evil Never Takes a Rest

That night Perry was enjoying a nice rest on Phineas' bed when his watch rang. Major Monogram appeared on the screen in his pajamas. "Sorry Agent P to call you in on your vacation but evil never takes a rest. Doofenshmirtz is at it again! Go and stop him Agent P!" Perry put on his fedora and walked into the bathroom.

He held his nose and escaped down the toilet, landing in the sewer. Screw these stupid escape routes, he thought. He walked down a little bit, finally finding the tunnel to his lair. He arrived in his lair and walked to the hover car he used the other day. He flew to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated.

He quietly climbed in through the window. Dr. Doofenshmirtz didn't notice until a net sprang up and caught Perry. "Ah, Perry the Platypus, I expected you would arrive. Now, let's get on to my evil invention." Doofenshmirtz walked to an odd looking machine.

"Behold Perry the Platypus, the Capturinator!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed. "You see, when I was a teenager my father had taken me hunting often. I never caught anything, unlike my brother Roger. He caught everything. Now, with this machine I may capture anything I would like to. I could capture a rat, termite, even a planet." His eyes lit up at the last thought.

Dr. D went deeper into conversation. Perry grabbed a pocketknife from his hat. (Don't ask where he stores all this stuff) and began to cut at the rope. Dr. D continued for another ten minutes when Perry broke free.

Dr. D stared in shock. "Perry the Platypus do you know how much money I spent on that net!" He shrieked. He took a quick glance at his machine. He suddenly had an idea. He walked to the machine and blasted Perry another net. This time, the net was made of duct tape.

"Woohoo, I caught the rare duct taped platypus!" He cheered sarcastically. (I think that was actually said on the show) Perry made his chattering noise. He tried to grab the pocket knife where he had dropped a few feet away. Every move he made the duct tape stuck more to his fur.

Doofenshmirtz laughed maniacally at his nemesis's struggle to get through the trap. Perry then noticed his tail wasn't taped up. He used his tail to whack the pocket knife. He cut his was through and walked to the machine. Doofenshmirtz began to chase him.

Perry ran to the Capturinator and looked for a self destruct button. There wasn't one. Doofenshmirtz jumped on him and Perry got out of the way quickly. He threw his pocket knife at the controls of the machine.

It exploded, causing Perry to escape in his hover car. "Curse you Perry the Platypus!" Doofenshmirtz yelled. Perry's watched turned on. "Job well done Agent P, we will not call you in for any more missions during your vacation." Perry chattered in happiness and flew to the hotel.

He clicked a button on the side of the hover car and the hover car folded into a square little piece of paper looking thing. He placed it in his fedora and put it away. (I have no idea where) He walked over to Ferb's side of the bed and curled up by Ferb's feet. He fell into a peaceful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: A Hike in the Woods

Chapter 4: A Hike in the Woods

Candace woke up the next morning. She looked at the time, it was 9 am. Everyone was missing. She walked into the hotel hallway and found them in the breakfast room. She opened the French doors and went to take a seat by her family.

"Candace honey, today we're going for a hike in the woods." Linda said excitedly. Candace yawned. "I finished Twilight." She said. Linda ignored her. She had heard enough of Twilight the past few days.

Candace ordered pancakes with syrup. She grabbed a glass of orange juice and quickly gulped that down. Her food came quickly. She gobbled it up and then went back to the room with Phineas, Ferb, Linda, and Lawrence. They all put on sneakers and shorts.

They walked to the nearby forest behind the hotel. They didn't follow a trail, since there was none. They dodged mosquitoes and flies. They saw a bee hive and a bird's nest.

Finally as they got deeper into the woods the Flynn-Fletcher's heard rustling of the leaves. A gigantic wolf rushed right past them, a few feet from them. Everyone's face stared in horror.

Meanwhile…

Bella sniffed the forest air. "Edward, I smell humans." She said worried. "Let's get Renesmee and go." The two ran through the forest at an incredibly fast speed. They looked for their daughter.

Finally they found her on Jacob's back. They looked in front of them to see the Flynn-Fletcher family.

Candace stared in amazement. These were the same people from the beach. The same mysterious couple.

"Um, hello." Edward said in a nervous voice. "Hi… what are you doing out here?" Lawrence asked. "We lost our daughter Nessie on Jacob." Bella pulled her daughter off of Jacob's back.

"You know that wolf…" Lawrence stared at them. "Um, yeah, it's our pet. His name is Jacob." Lawrence nodded, too scared to say anymore. He turned to Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and his wife.

Everyone ran quickly but Candace stayed behind. "Why does all of this connect…?" She said puzzled. Edward stared at his wife eyes wide open.

Finally, it came to Candace. "You're the Cullens!" She murmured. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob looked at each other and fled. "No, don't go!" Candace cried.

She heard her mother calling for her. She ran back to where the family entered the woods. "Let's go back to the hotel room and do something…" Linda said without finishing her sentence. Everyone but Candace nodded and the family walked back into the hotel.

Meanwhile…

Bella, Nessie, Jacob, and Edward ran back to the Cullen's house. Esme walked in from the kitchen. "How was your hunt?" She asked. "There were humans, and one of them knew us. She knew who we were." Esme stared in horror.

Carlisle came in the room. "Edward, your home from your hunt early." "We got exposed thanks to Jacob." Bella growled. Jacob looked at her. "What the hell, how was it me?" Bella glared at him. "You took Renesmee in front of those humans you idiot." She snapped.

"Stop fighting." Carlisle ordered. "What are we going to do?" Edward asked. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper walked in. "Are you sure she knew what we are Edward?" Alice asked. "I read her mind, she knows we're vampires."

"What do we do?" Emmett asked. "Move out." Carlisle responded quickly. It was time they moved out, there was suspicions about them, how they didn't age, how Bella looks more like Esme then Renee now. "The time has finally come." Alice mumbled in shock. It seemed time had flown by.

"Charlie is coming over on Thursday." Bella said. "Then we leave Friday." Carlisle compromised. Bella nodded. "Alice, I want to go shopping." Renesmee nudged Alice. Alice grinned. Bella and Edward sighed. "I'll have her back by 4." Alice promised.

"Fine." Bella mumbled. Alice and Renesmee disappeared within a second.

Meanwhile…

Phineas did a cannonball into the warm water. They had found out that the hotel they were staying at had a pool. "Breathing contest!" Phineas announced to his step brother. Both boys took a deep breath and went under the water. They stayed under for about 20 seconds until Ferb shot up panting. Phineas came up right after him cheering.

"Quiet it down!" Candace yelled. She was in the hot tub relaxing. That was a long and sweaty hike. Linda and Lawrence were talking about where to take the kids out for dinner. They finally decided into taking them to Mr. Slushie Dawg.

After an hour Linda got tired of watching the kids. "Time to go." She got up and handed dripping wet Phineas and Ferb their towels. Candace grabbed hers and tied it around her like a dress.

When they went back to the hotel room Candace was first to take a shower while Phineas and Ferb worked on blueprints for their next invention when they went back home. The water soothed Candace's muscles and relaxed her even more. After a while she heard banging on the door.

"Candace, Ferb and I still need to take a shower." Phineas complained. His sister had been in the shower for an hour already. Candace walked out of the shower and dried herself down. She put on her fluffy bathrobe and walked out of the bathroom. It was Phineas's turn next to take a shower.

He quickly showered and then Ferb did the same. Soon it was 4 and they all went out to dinner. Perry stayed home in the hotel room sleeping. He wanted to relax this vacation. Then he would go back to fighting crime.

After a long wait, everyone finally got their food. The family dug in and finished in a matter of minutes. "Mom, could we get desert?" Phineas asked. "Sure." She handed him a five. "Get me a chocolate shake and your father a vanilla ice cream cone too please. Candace do you want anything?" She looked at her daughter. Candace shook her head.

Phineas looked at Ferb. "Chocolate chip cookies please." Ferb smiled. "And a chocolate shake for me." Phineas said to himself. He walked up to the counter and ordered everyone's deserts. He grabbed a tray and carried them all to their table.

After finishing their deserts the family went home. Phineas and Ferb got ready for bed and then watched some cartoons before going to sleep. Candace took another hot soothing shower until it was time for the boy's to go to bed. She got dressed again and watched TV in her pajamas.

Meanwhile…

Bella stared at the TV, she wasn't exactly watching it. Edward was in Renesmee's room putting her to sleep. Finally she heard Renesmee's door creak close and Edward appeared at her side.

He sat next to Bella and watched a little TV with her. Then, they began kissing for the rest of the night. His fingers tangled in Bella's hair. She molded myself into his shape and traced his perfect lip with her tongue. His scent made her mouth water with venom. This moment was too perfect. Too perfect to be disturbed. Until they heard the scream coming from Renesmee's room…


	5. Chapter 5: Her Story

Chapter 5: Her Story

Edward and Bella rushed to their daughter's room. Renesmee was screaming and crying. Bella walked to her daughter. "What's wrong?" She asked. "Someone CAME IN!!" She screamed.

"Where?" Bella demanded. "Through the window, into the closet…" She pointed her finger toward the closet. Edward walked over and opened it.

Bella walked over carrying Renesmee and found a red headed girl with a red shirt staring in terror. "You're the girl from the forest… and the beach." Bella said shocked. The girl nodded. "I'm Candace Flynn." Candace introduced herself.

"Why are you here?" Bella asked. Candace got up and sat on Renesmee's bed. "My parent's won a vacation here from our own home in Danville, and I read Twilight, and I wanted to meet you."

"Why would you want to meet us?" Edward asked confused. "Your not monsters." Candace mumbled. "Why do you want to meet us?" He asked louder. "I want to become a vampire." She confessed.

"Sorry, but we can't…" Bella began. Candace stopped her. "Yes you can." "I won't do it. I'm not doing it. I'm not giving up your life even if you're a stranger." Bella shook her head.

Candace began to cry and climbed out the window. She walked toward her hotel. She would make them change her.

After a few seconds, "No…." Edward growled. He ran after Candace. She would not expose them. He found her within a second and bit her. He was outraged, and couldn't concentrate. Bella ran after him after hearing Candace shrieking in pain.

"Edward…" Bella couldn't finish. She couldn't believe what he did. "She got what she wanted." Bella dug her razor sharp nails into her flesh. "She has a family and friends Edward. Suck the venom out!"

Edward shook his head. He wasn't risking being exposed. But what he didn't realize was, they were being exposed because of him. Right now, right then. To Phineas and Ferb.

While Edward calmed down Phineas and Ferb ran back to the hotel crying. They had changed their sister into a vampire. A bloodsucking vampire.

"Ferb, how can we save Candace?" Phineas asked. Ferb pondered that thought and finally came up with an answer. "Get out some paper. We're making a machine that turns vampires human." Phineas began to feel some hope, they could do the impossible. They would do the impossible. Soon enough Candace would be human. Soon enough everything will be back to normal.


	6. Chapter 6: Favors

Chapter 6: Favors

Phineas and Ferb worked on the blueprints all day. They had to save their sister, and they had to save her fast. Mom and dad would soon realize.

By noon they were up to the building part. "Hand me a hammer Ferb." Phineas asked. Ferb handed Phineas the hammer. They were finished building by 2.

They walked back to the woods, where Candace was bitten. She was still crying in pain, this time quieter though. Ferb placed the machine on the ground and zapped Candace. She stopped screaming and slowly stood up. She hugged her two brothers. "Thank you so much for saving me! I cannot believe I wanted that, it hurt so badly!" She complained.

"No problem sis." Phineas said. "What about mom and dad?" Candace asked. "They went shopping all day." Phineas informed. Candace sighed in relief that her parents weren't worried or aware she was almost doomed to a life as a vampire for eternity.

Behind the trees, the Cullen's stared in amazement. Those two ordinary boys changed their sister into a human after she was being transformed into a vampire.

Rosalie stepped up. She had wanted humanity so bad, now she had her chance. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace stared at her scared. "Could you do that to me?" She asked.

The three siblings looked at each other and then back at Rosalie. Phineas nodded and zapped Rosalie. She fell to the ground shrieking. She stayed on the floor unconscious for a few seconds and then got up.

Her eyes were a deep blue, and she was as beautiful as ever. Her skin was a little darker though. All of the Cullen's stepped up to reveal themselves, except Jacob. Phineas and Ferb zapped everyone one by one until Jacob was left standing.

"What about you?" Phineas asked pointing at Jacob. "I'm not a vampire…" Jacob began. Bella looked at him, she was human again. "Does it work on werewolves?" She asked Phineas. Phineas nodded, "Anything abnormal… oh, sorry."

Finally Ferb zapped Jacob and everyone was surprisingly human. Everyone looked like their vampire/werewolf self, except without the strange tallness or golden eyes. "Thank you." Carlisle thanked Phineas and Ferb.

"No problem." Phineas smiled. Everyone was happy. The Cullen's were now all human, free to age and have children. Most importantly, for Phineas and Ferb, their sister was safe and okay. This was definitely their best and most exciting vacation ever!


	7. Epilogue

Epilogue

Renesmee walked in the door of the Cullen's house. She had just come home from school. "How was your day sweetie?" Edward asked. Renesmee smiled, "Great, I made some new friends. Their names are Elizabeth, Dawn, and Faith." Elizabeth, Dawn, and Faith walked in.

"We're going upstairs." Renesmee told her father. She, along with her friends, walked up the stairs to Renesmee's room. Bella came in with a glass of water. "I'm still amazed from yesterday. Of course, I preferred to stay immortal, but, oh well. I'll still be with you my whole life."

Bella and Edward started kissing. Edward pulled away. "Yeah, yesterday put Carlisle's entire work on the study of vampires to shame. Who would think two brothers would have such imaginations…" He sighed.

"Do you miss being a vampire?" Bella asked. Edward shook his head, "Have you forgotten everything from when you were last human?" He asked sarcastically. Bella laughed, her face turning a deep red. "Oh, and I of course miss that." Edward chuckled.

Bella leaned in and kissed her husband. She had never seen him human before. He was even more beautiful then when he was a vampire. The best part for her was, he was all hers…

Meanwhile…

Candace lay on the floor of her backyard. After enjoying Twilight so much, she had begun to read New Moon. She heard a knock on the gate. It was Jeremy!

Candace embraced Jeremy. It had been so long since they had seen each other. "Hey Candace, welcome back!" He greeted. After hearing his voice, something came together in Candace. She didn't need the perfect Edward, she had Jeremy, all she needed right here.

The End!


End file.
